


The Final Battle

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that was and is can only be remembered by those who witnessed the changes, those that fought, lived through, and continued on after the Final Battle. Mentions of Past DM/HG, character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add of course that I own nothing but the plot no copyright is intended so on and so forth

The Final Battle

For some time now it has been on my mind the tale of that night and so I have decided that I will tell you now for the sake of those that will come in the future. I tell you this so you may write it down, so please do for I will not repeat myself, and pass it on from generation to generation. So that everyone may know the sacrifices made by their grandfathers and grandmothers so that they could live without strife or worry. In my time we lived in fear of a dangerous man he had power and followers. One day he disappeared without a trace and the world rejoiced. Everyone learned the name of the young boy who had destroyed him with an ancient protection, they boy was raised by his Muggle relatives unaware of his true heritage in magic, because the same man who he had destroyed made him an orphan. At the age of eleven her was informed that he was a wizard and that if he wished he could come and learn at the best magic school in the world.

So it came to pass that he went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he was taught the art of wizardry and became powerful, as powerful as the Dark Lord but with the power to do good. In his first year of seven at the school at the age of 11 he was faced with death once again. Voldemort through a servant was trying to come back using the Sorcerers stone. With the help of his two friends this boy once again stopped him. In his second and third years he also came near death to stop this fiend. In his fourth year at the mere age of 14 her witnessed the rebirth of his arch nemesis. For a year no one in the Wizarding world would believe that he was back, save for a few who he considered friends. In his fifth year the whole magical population found out that what he said for so long was in fact true. In his sixth year he fell in love with his best friend Ron Weasley's younger sister Ginny. In his seventh they were married by the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I myself had been an enemy of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and their friend Hermione, for many years but in sixth year all that changed. I became friends with them, after they saved me, and I fell in love with Hermione. She taught me that to follow something you don't believe is against everything that the heart knows. We were married my Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts and she had out daughter Kida two months before the end of our seventh year. Graduation night that was the night it happened our very last night at Hogwarts.

Many nights have come and gone since that day and I still never forget it. The light of spells hitting the ground and the bodies of both sides that had fallen. The blood that covered the ground of Hogwarts that shown in the moonlight of the of the barely visible moon. It was the day that he attacked Hogwarts with his army. Voldemort had come in surprise to Hogwarts during our seventh year. He had come across the mountains, which hide the castle in a deep valley in Northern England. I asked her not to fight but to stay and keep our daughter and herself from danger though I tried I could not stop her. Harry couldn't stop Ginny either she decided to fight that night. They fought for so long that day and well into the night keeping each other safe against the death eaters and horrible creatures that filled the ranks of Voldemort's army. Both of them were captured. He forced Harry and I to watch as her executed Ron, Ginny, and Hermione in front of our eyes, Harry got free from the ropes that held him somehow and with a rage I have never seen before he defeated Voldemort with the same killing curse, which had been uttered to kill so many of the people he loved. The damage was done though Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, and many others all died because of Voldemort either that night or in the many years of terror before that.

Voldemort's death brought no relief from the pain that descended on us the next day as we saw with the rising sun the destruction that had been wrought to that place which was loved by so many. We were forced to bury our wives, our friends, and our mentors in those next few days and we had no reprieve. The memorial markers of which to this day still stand on the bluff behind Hogwarts.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was rebuilt and the students and professor's came back. Those that lived through the battle disappeared into seclusion and refused to speak of that day to anyone save for others that had been there as well. Of the 30,000 wizards, witches, and magical creatures that fought Voldemort's army a mere third of them lived through the night and those that did lost everything in their lives that they loved. Many were never heard from again.

Harry had been so distraught, that one-year after the battle, on the very day that Ginny died, to the very second, he returned to Godric's Hollow. To the place where the difficulties in his life began and there upon the ruins of his parents house her ended it. He left the pain, this heartbreak that circles the world of magic and refuses to leave. Over the many years since that day my daughter Kida and I have tried to carry on our lives, but I have found that I could love no other women save for Hermione and Kida. Our little girl is the exact replica of her mother in appearance and mind.

I turned Malfoy Manor into an orphanage in honor of Hermione the year Kida started her first year of Hogwarts. The same year I took a teaching job at Hogwarts teaching History of Hogwarts. The class started the year after the battle. I teach the students of seventh year the history of the Golden Trio's time at Hogwarts and about that day. What it was like to fear for your life and constantly look over your shoulder. I showed them the day the lake dried our, the forest burned, and the grounds mostly destroyed. The school grounds were almost back to normal now but it still was not as it was during our seven years there. It would never be like when we were in school. In the days of pleasure, during snowball fights, the Triwizard tournament, or the Quidditch house cup competitions.

All the things that had made Hogwarts what it was then are now gone. They will never come back, just as those that are dead never return. Kida and I will go on with our lives and she will always know who her mother was, what her mother meant to me, and what her mother did that tragic day. I made it my mission to make sure that she lives the life that Hermione and I will not have. To have her live and be happy with who she is, that is all I ever wanted. For so long I had to be someone I was not and it nearly killed the one person that I loved, I wont let that happen to anyone else.

Everything that was and is can only be remembered by those who witnessed the changes, those that fought, lived through and continued on after The Final Battle.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
